Wer hat sich noch nicht gefragt, was Jack und Co Nachts im SGC machen?
by Levitt
Summary: Hier gibt es auf die Frage eine Antwort


Jack spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sie waren schon soweit gekommen, es wäre eine Schande, so kurz vor dem Ziel noch erwischt zu werden. Es war niemand zu sehen, sie hatten Glück, es war mitten in der Nacht und die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, Daniel hatte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Wand gelehnt und presste noch immer die Hände auf seinen Unterleib. Der Archäologe hatte sich bis jetzt in bewundernswerter Weise gehalten. Erneut spähte Jack um die Ecke, der Korridor war noch immer frei. Er packte Daniel am Arm und rannte los, sein Ziel fest vor Augen, zerrte er den jungen Mann hinter sich her. Jackson brachte es fertig, sich bis auf das zischende, abgehackte Atmen zu beherrschen und machte keinen Laut, trotz seiner Schmerzen.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten packte O'Neill den Türknauf und zog Daniel in den dunklen Raum. Leise schloss der Colonel die Tür, Jackson sank stöhnend gegen die Wand und O'Neill betätigte den Lichtschalter. Sie waren in einem Büro, ein Schreibtisch mit Computer, ein Bürosessel, zwei Aktenschränke und eine Couch füllten den Raum aus. Auf der Couch schien jemand zu liegen, unter einer Decke bewegte sich etwas und O'Neill schlich hinüber. Er beugte sich gerade über die Gestalt, als Dr. Fraiser den Kopf unter der Decke herausstreckte und verschlafen und blinzelnd zu Jack auf sah. "Colonel? Was...?"

"Leise, Doc!", zischte O'Neill. "Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Janet als sie sich aufsetzte und sich die Augen rieb. Ein Glück, dachte sie, dass ihre Zeit als Assistenzärztin schon lange vorbei war und sie diese mörderischen 36-Stunden-Bereitschaftsdienste nur noch gelegentlich schieben musste.

Der Colonel deutete über seine Schulter auf Daniel.

Janet riss die Augen auf. "Dr. Jackson!" Sie sprang auf und eilte zu dem Mann hinüber. "Was ist passiert?" Sie wollte nach Daniels Händen greifen und sich die Verletzung ansehen, etwas Blut klebte an seinen Händen.

"Doc, ich habe... mich... geschnitten...", keuchte er.

"Wir müssen Sie in einen Behandlungsraum bringen, Daniel."

Daniel wich etwas zurück und Janet sah ihn überrascht an. Sie bemerkte, dass er zu O'Neill hinüber sah. "Colonel? Was ist hier los?"

"Keine Schwester, Doc. Und kein Behandlungsraum. Nur Sie und nur hier."

"Ah, Colonel... das..."

O'Neills Miene änderte sich auf subtile Weise, sie wurde weicher, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde... fast flehend. "Bitte, Janet."

Janet sah ihm noch einen Moment an und blickte dann zu Daniel.

"Es wird schon gehen, Doc", sagte er, obwohl ihm die Schmerzen im Gesicht abzulesen waren.

Sie nickte.

"Danke."

"Colonel, helfen Sie Daniel zum Sofa. Ich... ich hole einen Behandlungswagen." Sie drückte Daniels Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Unwillkürlich erwiderte Daniel das Lächeln. Es wurde der Fraiser-Effekt genannt. Es funktionierte immer.

Janet wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, die von ihrem Büro ins Lazarett des SGC führte, als O'Neill sie noch einmal ansprach. "Doc, keine Schwester, OK?"

"Ja, Sir."

Zwei Minuten später kam sie zurück. Janet trat rückwärts in ihr Büro und zog einen Wagen mit medizinischer Ausrüstung hinter sich her. Sie stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und drehte sich um. "Colonel...?"

"Daniel konnte sich nicht hinlegen, deshalb...", O'Neill wedelte mit der Hand und deutete auf den jüngeren Mann, der in Janets Drehsessel saß und noch immer seine Hände auf seinen Unterleib presste. Er hielt die Beine zusammen, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete zischend durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Sie rollte den Wagen zu ihm hinüber und griff nach einer Schachtel mit Latexhandschuhen. "OK Daniel, zuerst gebe ich Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen"

Jackson riss die Augen. "Eine Spritze?"

Diese Reaktion verblüffte Janet, normalerweise reagierte Daniel nicht so empfindlich auf Nadeln. "Ja, sicher."

"Nein! Keine Spritze! Nicht... da."

"Schön! Dann also ein Stück Holz zum drauf beißen!" Janet hatte langsam genug von dem Theater.

O'Neill stellte sich hinter Daniel und drückte seine Schulter. "Da wirst du wohl durchmüssen."

Daniel sah kurz zu dem älteren Mann auf und nickte dann.

Fraiser seufzte. "OK." Sie hatte mittlerweile die Handschuhe übergestreift und griff nun nach einer Einwegspritze und einem Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Geübt zog sie die Spritze auf und beugte sich über Daniel. "Wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll, dann müssen Sie es mich schon sehen lassen."

Der Angesprochene wurde rot. "Jaaa, das... OK." Langsam nahm er die Hände von seinem Unterleib und Janets Augen weiteten sich, sie wurde ein ganz klein wenig rot.

Ihr Blick schoss zwischen Daniel und O'Neill hin und her. "Wie ist das...?"

"Doc, können Sie vielleicht erst einmal Daniel helfen!", fuhr Jack dazwischen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich bis zu den Ohren puterrot verfärbt.

"OK." Sie registrierte, wie Jackson den Kopf wegdrehte als sie sich mit der Spritze der bewussten Stelle näherte. Einige Sekunden später war alles vorbei, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, dass Daniel O'Neills Hände hielt.

Zwei Minuten später saß der Archäologe schon viel entspannter in dem Sessel und Janet konnte sich an die Arbeit machen. Sie kniete sich vor Daniel hin und begann langsam und vorsichtig, Dr. Jacksons Penis aus dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu befreien.

Nach guten zehn Minuten vorsichtigem ziehen und zerren, sowie einigen wohldurchdachten Schnitten in Daniels Hose war dessen Männlichkeit aus ihrer Zwangslage befreit. Nun tupfte Janet Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde. Das fiel ihr überraschend leicht, da Daniels Glied auf eine recht beeindruckende Größe angeschwollen war, wie sie zugeben musste und sich recht gut handhaben ließ. Ihr Wortspiel wurde ihr erst hinterher bewusst und sie musste auf die Innenseite ihrer Wangen beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen - trotz der unangenehmen Lage, in der sich der Mann befand.

Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, Daniel konnte mittlerweile dem Feuerlöscher, der neben der Tür hing, ohne weiteres Konkurrenz machen. "Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein, Daniel. Das ist eine völlig natürliche Reaktion - und eine unkontrollierbare noch dazu."

Jackson brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, plärrte der Lautsprecher los, "Dr. Fraiser, bitte zur Notaufnahme! Dr. Fraiser, bitte zur Notaufnahme!"

"Verdammt!" Sie sprang auf, griff nach einem Stück steriler Gaze und drückte es vorsichtig auf die Wunde. "Daniel, halten Sie das fest, bis ich zurück bin."

"Doc! Sie können doch nicht...", versuchte O'Neill sie aufzuhalten.

"Sir, Daniel schwebt ganz offensichtlich nicht in Lebensgefahr! Und wenn ein Notfall vorliegt muss ich mich darum kümmern, ich bin gleich zurück." Sie riss die Handschuhe von den Händen und warf sie in den Mülleimer neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr ins Schloss und Jack und Daniel waren allein.

O'Neill drehte sich zu Jackson um. "Wenigstens einer hatte heute seinen Spaß", sagte er sarkastisch.

Daniel blinzelte verständnislos. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Fraiser..."

"Ich meine nicht Fraiser", fuhr Jack dazwischen. "Ich meine deinen kleinen Archäologen! Der schien sich ihren Händen richtig wohl zu fühlen." Er deutete anklagend auf Daniels Schoß.

Daniel blickte verlegen an sich herab. Er presste die Gaze nach wie vor an die Unterseite seines Gliedes aber es war nicht mehr ganz so hart wie zuvor. "Jack, ich konnte doch nichts dafür, du hast den Doc gehört." Er blickte mit einem diabolischen Grinsen wieder auf. "Und außerdem, wenn ich mich nicht zuerst in dich verliebt hätte, dann hätte es durchaus Janet sein können. Sie ist echt nett, intelligent und sieht gut aus."

Jetzt wurde O'Neill wieder rot. Er ging zur Couch hinüber und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. "Es tut mir Leid, Daniel."

"Schon gut", Jackson lächelte den Colonel an.

Der drehte sich plötzlich auf Seite und griff unter sich. "Was zum...?" Er zerrte etwas unter der Decke hervor und starrte mit einem Mal verwundert auf einen gut dreißig Zentimeter großen Plüsch-Pinguin. "Merkwürdige Bettgenossen hat unser Doc ja schon..."

Daniel und Jack sahen sich grinsend an.

Sie grinsten noch immer, als Janet zwanzig Minuten später zurückkam.

"Was lag an, Doc?", fragte O'Neill. Er war in Hammonds Abwesenheit immerhin für den Laden verantwortlich.

"Ein Techniker ist von einer Leiter gefallen", erwiderte Janet. "Nichts Ernstes."

"Gut."

Sie zog ein neues Paar Handschuhe an und kniete sich wieder vor Daniel nieder. Sie entfernte die Gaze und hob vorsichtig Daniels Penis an, um die Verletzung noch mal zu begutachten. "Ich denke, dass ich das nicht nähen muss. Wenn Sie in den nächsten Tagen nur Boxershorts tragen und sich schonen und... auf alle Anstrengungen verzichten."

Sie blickte zu Jackson auf und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, nach ein paar Sekunden verzog sich auch Daniels Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Ich sorge dafür", warf O'Neill ebenfalls grinsend ein, der wieder aufgestanden war und neben Daniel stand. Alle drei grinsten sich an. Es war richtig befreiend.

"OK, nur eine Sache noch, mir ist dieser Geruch schon vorhin aufgefallen...?" Janet sah von Daniel zu O'Neill. Beide waren schon wieder rot geworden. "Ich möchte nur nichts übersehen."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich verlegen an.

"Nun?", hakte Janet nach.

Daniel räusperte sich und murmelte dann, "Olivenöl."

"Olivenöl?"

"Mit Basilikum aromatisiertes Olivenöl, OK! Wir hatten nichts anderes um...äh."

"Oh!"

"Und dann dachten wir, jemand wolle die Tür öffnen"

"Oh!"

"Sie war zwar abgeschlossen aber wir haben trotzdem versucht, alles so schnell wie möglich wieder einzupacken und dabei... dabei ist... es eben passiert."

"Oh!"

Janet hatte Daniels Beichte verblüfft zugehört und war dabei auch schon wieder rot geworden. Schließlich stand sie auf und zog die Handschuhe aus. Sie landeten im Mülleimer und Janet wandte sich an die beiden Männer. "Also meine Herren, das wäre es dann."

"Sie... Sie werden doch niemandem davon erzählen, oder Doc?", fragte O'Neill. Sein Tonfall war eindeutig bittend.

Janet lächelte ihn an. "Keine Sorge, Sir. Das fällt unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

"Danke."

Janet gab Daniel noch ein paar Schmerzmittel mit auf den Weg und ermahnte ihn, sofort zu ihr zu kommen, falls es wieder zu bluten anfing oder er andere Beschwerden haben sollte.

Zuletzt drehte sich O'Neill noch einmal um. "Wir werden auch den Mund halten, Doc. Niemand wird Ihr Geheimnis erfahren."

"Sir?" Janet erschrak. Er konnte doch unmöglich wissen...

Jack deutete auf den Pinguin, den er auf der Sofalehne platziert hatte. "Ihr Bettgenosse..."

"Oh, das..." Nun war es an Janet rot zu werden, während Daniel und Jack sie angrinsten. Sie hatte den Pinguin völlig übersehen. "Ein Geschenk, Sir."

"Wenn Sie meinen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Colonel."

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich, Janet begann zu zucken und brach schließlich lauthals in Gelächter aus. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund, kippte zur Seite und lachte bis ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie lachte keineswegs über die Tatsache, dass der Colonel und Dr. Jackson ein Paar waren.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und nahm den Pinguin in die Arme, sie knuddelte das Plüschtier und setzte es dann wieder auf die Sofalehne. Sie hatte vollstes Verständnis für die Zwangslage, in der sich die beiden Männer befunden hatten, mehr als der Colonel und Dr. Jackson wohl je vermuten würden. Sie legte sich wieder hin und zog die Decke über sich. Grinsend dachte sie an die Nacht zurück als Sam den Pinguin auf dem Rummel gewonnen und ihr geschenkt hatte. Wenn er reden könnte, dann könnte er von Dingen erzählen, die genau hier auf dieser Couch passiert waren und bei denen Sam eine recht aktive Rolle gespielt hatte...


End file.
